


Duty Bound

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BMol - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Slight Smut, Threat to reader, alpha!Mick Davies, minimal smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Mick Davies has been trained his entire life to ignore his instincts. But when he meets her, everything begins to unravel.Square Filled: Hunting





	Duty Bound

“You have to choose.”

The gun that Doctor Hess had leveled on him was loaded; Mick knew that for a fact. And his deception had been uncovered. Of course, he would survive the death of one so close to him, physically. But she… she’d die if she lost him.

“Choose!” 

Mick swallowed. He had to choose his duty, or his Omega. The life he’d known… or the one he’d created.

How was he supposed to make such a choice?

_ “I’m Y/N,” she said, offering her hand with a smile. Mick blinked at her, unsure of what he was experiencing as the strange American girl just kept on grinning. “Does he talk?” she asked, directing the query to Sam and Dean, who just shrugged. _

_ “Sorry, my apologies,” Mick suddenly said, smiling and taking her hand, trying to ignore the heat buzzing just underneath his skin at her touch. “I must still be a little jetlagged. I’m Mick Davies, British Men Of Letters.” _

_ Wariness fell over her expression, and she withdrew her hand politely. “Oh. Nice to meet you,” she replied, a little less welcoming than she had been. “I’m beat, guys. Heading to bed. See you in the morning.” _

_ “Night, Y/N!” The boys chorused, turning away as she left. But Mick continued to watch the corridor long after she’d disappeared, wondering what about her suddenly had him on edge. _

“Mick,” she whispered, tearful eyes on him as she stood, tied to the pillar in the makeshift bunker. He hated this place - it was so sterile and organized. In the few days at the bunker with her, he’d felt more at home than he had in his entire life. “Mick, just let them do it. You’ll be okay.”

God, she was so selfless. So much better than him. He should never have dragged her into this mess.

_ “You’re an Omega,” he muttered quietly, and Y/N nodded, keeping her distance on the other side of the room. “I never… I’m sorry, I’ve never met an Omega.” _

_ “Really?” she asked, looking surprised. “Don’t they have them in England or something?” _

_ Mick shrugged. “Not in the circles I move in. They’re not accepted in the Men Of Letters. I certainly wasn’t expecting to meet one that hunts.” _

_ Y/N laughed nervously. “Oh, I’m not… I don’t do much. I help with research and occasionally shoot things, but I’m not like them. Not like Sam and Dean. They were raised on this. I just sorta… fell into it.” _

_ “You’re good though,” Mick insisted, giving her a smile. He always felt lit up from the inside when he was around her. It was… refreshing. A life of starched shirts and regime, and then she’d blown it all away like a fresh breeze. “I mean, you’re a good shot, and you’re, er, very… intelligent.” _

_ She curtsied. “Thank you.” _

_ He swallowed, summoning the courage to ask her another question, which was ridiculous. He’d never felt this nervous around a woman, but she was an Omega and he was an Alpha and… “Would you go to dinner with me?” he blurted out, the words almost jumbled together. “I mean… I would very much like to take you out to dinner, Y/N.” _

_ There was hesitation before she answered, and he wondered if it was because of who he was, or who she was. “Mick, you’re a nice guy, but… do you really think that’s a good idea?” She sucked in a breath. “I’m an Omega and you’re… you’ve got responsibilities and…” _

_ “Please,” he pressed, his smile fading with his hopes. _

_ A small twitch pulled at her lips, and she stepped a little closer, nodding. Then she did something that truly surprised him, although it shouldn’t have - he should have learned to expect the unexpected. The softest touch of her lips on his, just long enough for his eyes to drift closed, to give him the briefest taste of her skin… _

_ “Yes,” she whispered, and he felt like his heart was going to explode. _

“Choose!” Doctor Hess was almost foaming at the mouth now, and Y/N was sobbing, shaking her head. The gun clicked in the old woman’s withered hand, but Mick knew the strength and cruelty she possessed, and knew that should he not choose… both of their lives would be forfeit.

“Me,” he murmured, his eyes fixed on Y/N’s tear filled ones, a little smile turning the corner of his lips upwards. Her expression crumpled, she shook her head even harder - she’d be fine without him. She was strong where he was weak, where he’d always followed orders and she was… fire and spirit and everything he had no right to touch.

It was only by the grace of her need that he had.

_ “Mick?” _

_ Her voice was a little weak, and he frowned, stepping further into the room. Y/N was curled on the long couch in the suite, clutching her stomach tightly, sweat coating her skin. He couldn’t help the panic that pushed him forward, sending him to his knees at her side. _

_ “What’s wrong?” he asked, smoothing hair from her forehead, checking her for injuries. _

_ “Need you,” she whispered, and he frowned, watching her hand come up to grasp his. She laid his hand against her cheek, looking up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown, and he inhaled deeply, scenting exactly what was wrong with her. “Mick, I need you,” she repeated. _

_ Mick had been trained out of those Alpha instincts; or so he thought. But with her, lying there, he wondered if they’d just been buried deeply enough that he hadn’t recognized this beautiful creature for what she was. Because he felt it now, thrumming through his veins like fire, making him hard and desperate for what she offered. _

_ “Omega,” he growled, leaning into her, swallowing down her answering cry. She clung to him, letting him lift her from the couch, practically wrapping herself around his frame. It took a few long strides to have her in his bedroom, and even less for the Men Of Letters training that had turned him into the man he was, to be stripped away. _

_ Now, he was hers. Duty to the organization was gone, replaced by duty to the woman in his arms. _

_ Y/N was responsive, desperate to have him bare to her, almost destroying clothing in her urgency to touch him. Her mouth traced the scars of his occupation, the curves of his hips down to where he was thick, swollen, leaking for her, and Mick would have sworn he saw stars as her mouth swallowed him down. Delicate fingers cupped his heavy balls as she took him as deep as she could, using her tongue to follow the lines of veins on the underside of his length. _

_ He could have come right there and been happy, but this wasn’t about what he needed. This was about her, and what she needed from him. Pushing her back produced a mewl of disappointment from her pouted lips, and Mick smiled, shaking his head. _

_ “Plenty of time for that later, love,” he whispered, drawing her into a kiss as he lay her down. “And right now, you need something else.” _

_ “Need you, Alpha,” she replied, arching her back, pushing her breasts up into him. Mick groaned, seizing a hard nipple in his mouth as he shifted so his knees were between her thighs. “Need your knot -” Her panted words were carving a direct line to his cock, making him twitch and leave a trail of precome over her thigh. God, he wanted to feel her soft heat surrounding him… _

_ Y/N whined loudly, and he couldn’t hold back. Releasing her breast, he pushed her thighs apart gently, fisting his cock to guide himself into her soaked hole. Slick was staining the sheets below her, coating her thighs, and the first touch of his cockhead against her slit was hot and slippery. He groaned deeply as he sank into her, marvelling at the way she automatically lifted her legs to wrap around him and pull him close. _

_ There was a strange smile on her face as she flexed her pussy around his length, and Mick knew that there was no going back; he was hers, she was his, and somehow, he felt like this would have always happened. _

Hess pulled the trigger, and Mick didn’t even flinch. He kept his eyes on the Omega across the room, the mate he’d never thought he’d have, except in the dreams he’d pushed down into the recesses of his mind. How could he not smile? She was beautiful, his, and even now, he could see the soft swell of her belly, heavy with his pup.

Not even a few months gone, but he knew she’d be fine.

The gunshot rang out, and Mick just waited, the seconds stretching into eternity as he memorized everything he could about her. And then, the pain never came.

A thud sounded, and his attention was torn away. Doctor Hess was a crumpled mess on the floor, blood dripping from the bullet wound between her eyes. Mick’s first instinct was to run to Y/N, only to have his path blocked.

Dean’s narrowed, angry eyes focused on him, his jaw clenched in anger. “What the fuck?” he growled, shaking his head. “You don’t go near her.”

“Dean!” Y/N cried.

_ “Dean! Stop being an ass. I told you -” _

_ “You told me what?” the other hunter spat back, and Mick couldn’t help but flinch at the venom in his tone. He’d know the elder Winchester wasn’t a fan of his, but at the same time… things were different now. “That you were in heat and he took advantage?” _

_ “He didn’t,” Y/N replied, folding her arms over her chest, scowling at him. God, she was so stubborn and loud for an Omega. Nothing like he could have expected. “I wanted him, Dean. He’s my Alpha.” _

_ Dean growled, kicking out at a chair, and Mick wondered if this was because she’d rejected Dean’s advances. She’d told him that, of course, that the other Alpha had propositioned her, but she’d turned him down, not feeling anything but brotherly love towards him. “He’s one of them, Y/N!” _

_ “Yeah, well, he’s one of us now.” _

_ “How long has this been going on?” Sam piped up, from his seat in the corner, looking between Mick and his friend. Mick had felt that Sam was a little more receptive to his friendship, but maybe now… he wasn’t so sure. _

_ “A few months,” Y/N shrugged. “We’ve kept it under the radar. Mick isn’t… he isn’t supposed to get involved… like this.” _

_ “You mean he isn’t supposed to be galavanting round the States, knocking up Omega hunters?” Dean asked, and Mick sighed, moving to Y/N’s side, slipping his arm around her. “You even gonna say anything?” _

_ His eyes were flaring with anger as he watched Mick, and the other man simply shrugged. “It was her decision to tell you. Neither of us planned this, but now, we have to deal with it.” He looked into her eyes, feeling nothing but love and hopefulness, two things he’d been trained not to indulge in. _

_ Fuck the Men Of Letters. Fuck his training. He could see there was so much more here for him. _

“You can’t be serious!” Dean shouted, as Y/N pushed him out of the way and ran straight into Mick’s arms. “He’s -”

“He’s my Alpha,” she practically screamed, clinging to Mick as he checked her over for injuries, cupping her face and reassuring himself that she was fine. “And he was ready to die, he was doing it to save me.”

There was an argument Dean could have made there; it was Mick’s fault she’d been taken, his fault either of them were in this mess, and only by the grace of the Winchesters’ speed that they hadn’t both been killed by the organization. But Dean kept his mouth shut, and Mick was slightly thankful for that.

“We’re okay,” he assured her, kissing her temple. “Hess is gone. We just… we just need to deal with the others.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Ketch announced, walking into the room, still sporting the black eye Mick had given him when they’d snatched him up. His smile was wide, and Mick felt an urge to blacken the other eye. Ketch looked down at Hess’ corpse, nudging her with his foot. “A change in management is always good, and I’ve been looking for a promotion.” He surveyed the two Winchesters and their former charge, huddled against her Alpha. “You can go. We’ve no further interest in this mess of a country.”

“What?” Mick couldn’t hold back, unsure of the sudden change of heart.

Ketch eyed him carefully. “You are discharged from service. Normally, I’d have you killed, but seeing as we’re friends and all…” His smile wasn’t comforting. “This is a limited time offer. The British Men Of Letters have decided to withdraw from the Americas. You’re on your own.”

“I hear ya,” Dean growled, motioning to Sam. They were more than happy to leave.

Mick hesitated, and Y/N frowned at him. “Mick?” she whispered, her bottom lip quivering. “Alpha?” Her voice was even quieter, and he dragged his gaze away from Ketch to look at her, seeing the whole world reflected in her eyes, and he knew, he didn’t have to worry about facing it.

“I’m okay. Just, saying goodbye,” he replied, cupping her cheek. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
